Talk:Reaper's Mark
powerful At the moment, this skill is powerful. And that's if you don't factor in the awesome secondary effect. --Zinger314 23:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I couldnt find any elite primary attribute skills called "Conjure Phantasm" could you please link me to it? Ubermancer 02:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Do some reading. This lasts 2-3x as long, costs half the energy, and gives you a ton more energy when your opponent dies. Conjure Phantasm has nothing on this skill and is for mesmers not necromancers. (T/ ) 08:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::My post was socratic irony. Comparing Conjure Phantasm with a primary attribute elite of another class is, simply, stupid. Ubermancer 23:06, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Wow this is pretty strong, I guess ANET is trying to make up for the lack of good Soul Reaping stuff for so long. (T/ ) 23:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Seems like a nice skill for MM's to throw around in AB.. --Terrifi Cani 12:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not really... and is it just me or is something similar to that posted on like half of the necromancer skills as if being a MM is the only thing a necromancer can do (its probably the worst thing they can do IMHO)--Coloneh RIP 23:34, 30 November 2006 (CST) still this is an elite and the mesmer one is not. Hey, don't try to compare things like that. The founder of degen is necromancer, not mesmer. Look at all non-elite skills in Prophecy, mesmer only have 2 degen skills - conjure and phantom pain. But necromancer can easily do aoe -10 degen by roting + well of suffering. I was surprised they remove Reaper's Mark in Factions(it's a Faction spell while internal beta). Now it's time to add it back and make soul reaping worth to invest. :I see where your coming from but any Me/N or N/Me could easily make 10 faster than those two death skills, all it takes is just a modest investment in Blood Magic and Life Transfer + Conjure Phantasm. My god, 30 seconds? You can smell the nerf coming from a mile away. 88.152.254.106 09:55, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Meh, Assassin's Promise does the same only better. All skills recharged>5 degen -213.84.52.71 15:22, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not if you spam spells. This on a degen or hex spammer build would be awesome.193.61.111.50 09:06, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Assassin's Promise, however, has no effect unless the target dies. 5 Degen on Reaper's Mark is quite an effect, regardless of death. --Zinger314 19:30, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::You just know this crap is gonna be echoed. Jerk could spam the thing all over the place for 20 seconds, and if there lucky their equipment could double their output. ANet was right to avoid giving skills to soul reaping. :Srsly, in PvE echo it and spread it amongst a bunch of mobs for infinite energy :). I call that pretty kickass. I mean hell, it's conjure phantasm, for half cast energy, double duration, one more pip of degen at 16 too right? That alone makes this elite, the extra 20 energy just makes it godly. In PvP I would never use it tho just cause deaths are rarely guaranteed unless you have an all out aggression build, in which case your allies are the ones who prolly die >.< (Not a fifty five 15:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) It owns Sin's Promise, because it has a way longer duration. That Infuse/SB can Infuse all he wants, 30 seconds is alot of time, unlike 10 seconds. Finrod 02:45, 29 September 2006 (CDT) It's good but not overpowered at all. You need to have relative high attribute level in soul reaping, which has too few skills to choose. If it is nerved then soul reaping skills are still worthless to invest. This is a very nice energy heal if you use it on targets that are near death. 12 Soul Reaping = 30 Energy returned, 25 Energy gained, and considering you have near death targets in casting range every 10 seconds, id be surprised if a necro ran out of energy spamming this and a 10-15+ energy spell. Raisu 15:49, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::For those of you still debating, consider this: With no hex removal, it's 360 damage over 30 seconds, able to be reapplied every 10 seconds, in 1 second, for only 5 energy. On top of this, if any one of your (up to 3) targets dies in that time, you gain a tremendous amount of energy. With its low energy cost, it can easily be covered with more degenerating hexes, and further covered with Parasitic Bond for boat loads of bonuses upon the target's death. Tarinoc 12:09, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Found a boss with this in the Bahdok caverns along the side of the waterfall. (Not during the mission in there.) --Fyren 20:06, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This is just nuts... i know we all love necros and their amazingness but this gives you 30 ENERGY (at 12 soul reaping which would be pretty standard for someone using this) thats amazing..... I still prefer echo ss + auspicious incantation.--Coloneh RIP 23:38, 30 November 2006 (CST) :This has me thinking about adding an ele secondary to my necro and high cost elementalist spells ehich can now easily be afforded.--Coloneh RIP 00:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::If a necro casts this on an opponent, they can be assured they will receive a large amount of energy which will enable them to go "all out" using skills they would otherwise shy away from due to energy cost. Consider the chain: Reaper's Mark>Chilblains>Plague Touch for a total cost of 5 energy, some AoE dmg, and a lot of degen. the longest recharge of this chain is reaper's mark of 10 seconds. Kor 67.186.178.174 04:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i motion that this skill is hax. can i get a second? Mr Dan 02:29, 1 December 2006 (CST) :You got it. Aarkshark 18:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Signet of Lost Souls is another great soul reaping e-management. --Spark Mind Blast? Why is this related? I'm removing it. Alt F Four 19:47, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing the person saw that they both gave energy, and immediatly put it in related without taking the fact into consideration that one is a hex spell and the others a direct damage one Wyvern Afini 13:48, 13 December 2006 (CST) Statue of Liberty I know what it's supposed to be, but whenever I look at the picture I see the Statue of Liberty. Taofeld 15:36, 21 December 2006 (CST) :And I thought I'd be the only one! Time to go get my eyes checked... --Theeth (talk) 15:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Same here. Mask Of Insanity 17:16, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Damn, now I see it too, was fine till you spoke about it. --Heurist 02:07, 26 December 2006 (CST) :: it ain't only me then. Lol --Babboelvis 20:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I was looking at pictures of New York and I saw one of the Statue of Liberty, and the first thing that popped into my mind was, "Reaper's Mark!" I've been corrupted :S Entropy 20:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wow this skill is two sided in looks, at first glance it looks like the statue of liberty, with the spiky thing being the crown, and the pattern being the face. But if you lean in to the point where you'll burn your eyes on the computer screen, you'll notice it's death holding out his hand (with his scythe in the background), so this skill look is really what you want it to be, you don't need to limit yourself to one =P. Wyvern Afini 15:15, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::It's like one of those Magic Eye book things! Run for your lives! >< Entropy 15:18, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Oh... that makes it 3... now I cant look at this skill without blowing a brain fuse Wyvern Afini 15:22, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::::It's a KKK Necro. :D Shido ::::::::Yeah, my first thought when I saw it was "The KKK have necros?" DKS01 16:24, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh forgot what I meant by it makes it 3, I was passing by my computer, glanced at it, and thought I saw a stalagmite, and thanks shido, you just increased the confusion by adding another possibility ;D Wyvern Afini 20:19, 24 January 2007 (CST) Nerfed... much more balanced now. Tycn 21:12, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Wtf are you talking about? The change didn't make one tiny bit of difference.... — Skuld 15:58, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Notice the energy went down? :::Yeh, but who cares. — Skuld 18:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ^x5 My thoughts exactly. That's the Statue of Liberty, all right. Seb2net 15:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) No, but really, you can see his eyes and his scythe, and that's clearly a hand there with a swirly mark on it. It's just a necro in a pointy hood, really. (He's a crappy meleemancer! A scythe on a nec?!) 06:44, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Most of the time, all I saw was statue of liberty. After looking at it for a long time I finally see Death with an outstreched hand. and ya, now i get what u mean about the KKK necro. If you think far enough out of the box is looks like an ice-cream truck. Kor 67.186.178.174 15:37, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Ice cream truck? What? Skax459 18:18, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Energy Gain is just really a minor advantage. You'll be putting a high amount of AP into Soul Reaping when using this skill, so you'll get energy whenever your target dies anyway. I honoustly think this skill is rather overrated, especially in PvE, in which Icy Veins is so much more useful (specially combined with Rising Bile) --Rickyvantof 18:35, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Diversity? hecknolol FOR DIVERSITY'S SAKE please! Nerf this skill already ANet!!! 5 of 10 Necros in RA running the noobersmark build, the other 5 SS, NO DIVERSITY it makes Mini-Varesh cry! -- 13:34, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Dude, if your monk or you if u play the monk can't fend a reapers necro in RA, you need that monk needs to learn how to play M s4 13:39, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::What the hell are you talking about? Sorry I don't understand that glibberish sentence structure..see the Shadow Prison talk for reasons why I want them nerfed, again.-- 14:15, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::What the hell are YOU talking about? It's called hex removal. If you would know what it is, you would use it, but apparently u dont. M s4 14:47, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::What the hell are YOU talking about? It's called Hex Spam ->Reapersmark Feintheartedness PriceofFailure ParasiticBond SpamSpamSpamSpam such a build comes never with this hex alone. I even tried Expel Hexes as my elite, AN ELITE TO COUNTER HEXES! and it failed, the hex spam is too much.-- 15:35, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Purge Signet, Distracting Shot, healing, outplaying, its all good. Hopefully they rebalance this stuff, its tiring >.> — Skuld 15:39, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Divert Hexes, or better why don't you do what i do and actually use holy veil correctly. M s4 16:37, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Seeing people complain about "noobersmark" makes me wanna play my necro more :] P A R A S I T I C 17:13, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Healing Breeze anyone? Sad, but it just might have a use with the above conditions. --8765 17:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::There are some very good reasons to nerf this. :::::::# The duration is insane, and it can be spammed out faster than most hex removals can cope (most are 15s+ recharges). :::::::# Because it has created a wave of cookie-cutter necroes in AB and RA, with a ridiculous amount of killing power and energy. As soon as the target dies, that's about 20-25 energy for them to fire another stack of HExes. Shadow Prison got nerfed for overuse, so should this. :::::::# Because it's worth the Elite slot for the degen alone. What else gives you that much for that long? :::::::# Now what I'd do is to increase the casting time to 2 seconds. That makes a hex stack take longer to apply, giving monks a chance to knock it off before it gets covered. It increases the chance for a ranger or war to interrupt it before the anti melee hexes hit them. :::::::# This skill appears to have been designed as a "Parasitic Bond for Energy", but it got given way too much offensive capability. Labmonkey 11:47, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::You forget that this hex ends when the caster dies. Better idea: remove the degen entirely and revert it to the old recharge time. That would make it significantly less popular and overused, as well as meaning it's no longer so useful in a Hex stack, since its recharge is still too long to use as an effective cover. Also, another reason it was so popular was because of its total flexibility: linked to primary attribute, automatic benefits even if immediately removed, strong degen for low cost...It'll stay in SR I'm sure, but the energy gain might be toned down if it is still too good after removing degen. Without the degen the skill has much more limited applications, functioning almost entirely for E-management and little else. Which is probably a better idea anyways...after all we don't want to see N/Mo healers tossing around -5 degen do we :S Or how about: Make it do healing reduction rather than degen. Sort of like Defile Flesh or Mark of Death. That is a more limited application than degen since in PvE, not all mobs do healing, and in PvP, monks are smart enough to use hex removal or use alternative methods to get around healing reduction...Or of course they could just raise the Energy cost to 10, which would insta-kill the popularity. :) (T/ ) 23:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Its fine. This is the only skill that gives decent hex degen in the entire game. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:32, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Conjure PhantasmLife TransferRecurring InsecurityWitherImages of Remorse. Oh, and this is spammable and generates a ton of energy, it's usable by any line of Necro (as all of them will take SR, and its only 5e. Yes, finally the recharge got nerfed a bit but I'd be happier with a 2s cast instead. Labmonkey 04:30, 23 June 2007 (CDT) New Soul Reaping :Does the energy from this skill trigger before or after SR? Because if it triggers before and fills your energy bar, the SR gain doesn't count towards your limit. But if it fills after...wasted. Spen 12:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I've had a few battles in RA experimenting with this, and it seemed that I only got the energy from RM and not SR. I could have sworn at least 30 seconds had passed since the last time SR activated... Anyone know what might be up? 58.168.161.2 07:20, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :SR doesn't activate if your energy is already full. It might be that. --Ufelder 07:27, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Notes In the notes it says "Reaper's Mark ends prematurely if the caster dies." No shit or does this matter and for some reason not be removed. :Because most hexes aren't removed when the caster dies, only hexes that benefit the hexer when they end. --Fyren 23:14, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :: not only when they end, life siphon, siphon speed, ... July 17 ninja nerf 12s recharge --> 15s recharge. If they keep this up it's not even going to be worth using. 10:34, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :=( - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:44, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Awesome! However, all skills SHOULD be worth using at some point or another, just they honestly should smack the degen on this stupid skill (they nerfed the energy gain a long time ago but it didn't do anything because they're clueless) --Gimmethegepgun 15:46, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Still worth using, still a very powerful elite. Tt's just much more balanced, and other hexes such as Corrupt Enchantment might enter the metagame. 220.101.180.184 06:48, 19 July 2007 (CDT) useless crap skill ::::Anyone else think it's funny how Anet made the break point just above where someone might have it? 13 is where you might have it if you use 16 in one Necro skill and 13 in this, but they had to make it 14. Though 10 is not an uncommon level for a skill.--Cursed Condemner 17:59, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::A very PvE oriented comment. PvP doesn't use superior runes, so you're often times looking at 12+1+1 or 12+1+2 in a stat, making the 14 a more reasonable break point. Icon Wow, I always thought that's someone impaled on a big spike, his hand being his head :O After I've looked closer the icon isn't as cool as it was before. Ershin 13:28, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :To me it looks like a KKK holding out its hand.-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 19:24, 21 October 2007 (UTC) OMG, i thought it was the Liberty Statue I Second the Idea that it's a KKK with a scythe and a outstretched hand - Mind vampire Bugged Skill does not stack with energy gained from Soul Reaping. If a person dies with Reaper's Mark on them, they will only gain energy from Reapers Mark (or soul reaping) and not from the other as well. In short, 2 packets of energy should be received, only 1 is.-- 20:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure that the energy from reaper's isn't maxing out your energy before SR triggers? JonTheMon 20:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::If this hex fills your Energy Bar, SR won't trigger. I think that is what happened. Aside from my expectations, I'm firing up GW now and will test it personally... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Tested, have pics if needed. It triggers as it should trigger. Had 20 outta 73 Energy, approximatly, and after my target dummy died, I got +12+13 in purple numbers, indicating both SR and RM triggered. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for confirming that it works properly. JonTheMon 20:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, thank you for saying it was not bugged. A while back I was using this skill, and even when I had almost 0 energy i would gain 0 energy from one of the energy packets. They must have fixed it a while back.-- 02:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC)